Fairies and Angels
by RJ.E-scope.DxC
Summary: It's a normal day at Alfea for the Winx, until 13 angels arrive with their wounded leader. Lord Darkar has risen to power in their world, and the Winx must help the angels or risk their world's destruction. Main pairings include Bloom/Sky, Courtney/Duncan and OC/Justin.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea where this came from. I was watching Winx Club, Harry Potter and Total Drama and a plot bunny started nesting in my head... and apparently it has been breeding.**

 **Takes place 2 weeks after the final battle with the witches. Season 2 never happened.**

 **Pairings include Bloom/Sky, Stella/Brandon, Musa/Riven, Tecna/Timmy, Flora/Helia, Duncan/Courtney, Geoff/Bridgette, Trent/Gwen, Lindsay/Tyler, Harold/Leshawna, Alejandro/Heather, Brady/Beth, Eva/Ezekiel, Noah/Katie, Sadie/DJ, Cody/Sierra, Izzy/Owen and Justin/OC. Implied Blainely/Chris.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – It all started one day…

Bloom sat relaxing with her friends in their dorm at Alfea. It wasn't a particularly nice day outside – the skies were filled with grey clouds threatening to pour down on the blue roof of the pink castle.

"I'm _sooooo_ bored!" Stella moaned, glaring at the sky through the French windows. The blonde princess was waving her nails in the air in an attempt to quickly dry the pink polish, an attempt that was failing dismally.

Musa strummed the strings of her guitar with no real tune in mind. Tecna poked listlessly at the buttons on her PDA. Bloom mindlessly stroked Kiko's belly, and the little grey-blue rabbit was purring contentedly. Flora stared at the pages of her book, but it was clear she wasn't reading – she hadn't turned the page in half an hour.

Suddenly, a low throaty moan sounded outside. The girls rushed to the window to see what it was, and Musa picked up a constant bass tone amid higher notes.

There was nothing visible outside, but a few minutes later, Bloom noticed Ms Faragonda hurrying out into the courtyard. Ms Griselda suddenly ran into the dorm.

"Winx," she gasped, trying to get her breath back, "Ms Faragonda wants you all outside now!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Angels

The five teenage girls hurried through the corridors and out to where their headmistress was standing, looking worried.

"Girls," Ms Fargonda began as soon as Stella had arrived, complaining about how un-ideal her shoes were for running, "I have just received an SOS call from the world of Espero, and more specifically, from one of the magical schools there, The Academy of Angels. They need our help."

"What is the problem, Ms Fargonda?" asked Tecna.

"They didn't say, but it sounded urgent," replied the headmistress. "They need a portal to our world immediately."

Stella smirked. "Say no more! Stella, Magic Winx!"

Stella transformed, as did her sceptre. With a cry of "Espero!", the portal appeared instantly.

Ms Fargonda shot a bright blue beam into it, and the girls were confronted with a vision of a school corridor that appeared to be falling to bits. 14 figures came flying towards them, and they moved for fear of being hit. The figures fluttered out of the portal and crashed onto the ground.

The first to get up was a tall girl with burgundy hair that fell to her waist. Her skin was tanned and she had a nasty black eye blooming on the left side of her face. She was dressed all in yellow.

The girl looked around nervously, taking in her surroundings. Bloom approached her. "Are you ok?"

The girl blinked her big brown eyes and nodded slowly. Bloom smiled encouragingly. "I'm Bloom."

"I'm Sierra," the girl whispered. She looked terrified out of her own mind. Glancing over her shoulder, Sierra stretched out a large feathery pair of pale gold wings. They were extremely ruffled. "Where am I?"

Flora stepped forwards. "You're at Alfea School for Fairies. You're safe now."

The other girls started to get up. There were six raven-heads, three blondes, two brunettes and one redhead. The redhead jumped to her feet and looked around, appearing quite unconcerned about where she was, or indeed the large bloody gash on her right ankle. In fact, she seemed quite excited. "Cool castle ya got here. Nice wings too, they don't look very well insulated though, how do you keep warm? It's nice to be in a safe place for once, it was a bit hectic back there and Ms Blainely got injured by the weird knight-skeleton bloke who showed up out of nowhere."

One of the blondes, a tanned girl with lazy green eyes and dressed all in blue, shushed the talkative redhead. "Shush, Izzy, you'll scare our saviours." She too seemed relatively calm about the whole thing, but in a different way. She smiled at Ms Fargonda and the Winx. "I'm Bridgette. Thank you for helping us. We owe you our lives." She swiped her thick yellow hair out of her face and helped another girl up. Her friend smiled in thanks and nodded in agreement. She had tanned skin, short brown hair, and seven freckles splashed across the bridge of her nose. She wore shades of purple, and there was a silver tiara perched on one side of her head.

A raven-haired girl with a heavy scowl got to her feet and lifted another blonde into her arms. The blonde wore all red, and appeared older than the other girls. The scowler spoke up. "Like Izzy said, Ms Blainely was hit by some kind of dark magic. We don't know how serious the damage is, but she ain't lookin' so good."

Ms Fargonda nodded. "Flora, be a dear and show our new friends to the infirmary. They need treatment."

The brunette with the tiara spoke up. "Wait, we really ought to introduce ourselves first…"

Bridgette shook her head. "It can wait, Court. We're all in need of rest."

'Court' shook her head stubbornly. "You all go, I'm fine."

Ms Fargonda walked over. "If you're sure, perhaps you could tell me what happened."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Courtney's Story

When they were in her office, Ms Fargonda "Let's start at the beginning. Tell me everything."

The girl shook nervously, but started. "My name is Courtney, and I'm a student of The Academy of Angels. I'm a Beta Angel – the second level."

"Wait," Bloom interrupted, "Beta Angel?"

Courtney nodded. "When you get your basic powers, you become a Gamma Angel. When you receive your wings, you're a Beta Angel. You don't become an Alpha Angel until you save someone with self-sacrifice. I think fairies have the self-sacrifice thing going on too?"

Ms Faragonda nodded. "Indeed. Continue."

"Well, about 15 years ago, a dark knight rose to power in our world. He was known as the Shadow Phoenix."

Bloom noticed that the headmistress had become strangely tight-lipped at the mention of the Shadow Phoenix.

Courtney continued regardless. "He became a dark overlord using murder and secrecy. People stood up to him – and he killed them. Horribly." Her voice shook a little. "His followers are just as bad. All of us have suffered loss at their hands – Valtor, the Wizards of the Black Circle and the three Ancestral Witches are just a few of them. But some of them turned up at the school today."

Ms Fargonda gasped. Courtney nodded sadly.

"He came to the school to recruit new members, and kill those refusing to join. We refused, naturally, and he attacked. Eventually he was battling our headmistress, and Beth broke away from the battle and managed to contact you. You responded quickly enough that we all survived."

The girl pulled one of her bracelets off, revealing a curiously shaped scar. It appeared to form a word, but it wasn't in any language Bloom had ever seen.

Ms Fargonda's eyes narrowed. "Is that…?"

Courtney nodded. "When I was about five, my family was attacked by the Wizards of the Black Circle. Ogron carved the word 'Truxkrovi' into my arm."

"What does it mean?" Bloom asked.

"It's from the Old Language, Esperan. It means 'dirty blood'. I'm a descendant of the first queen of Melody, in this dimension. They don't approve of Angels with Fairy blood."

Bloom looked at the brunette and wondered how she was still so strong. She was surprised that Courtney wasn't crying. The redhead opened her mouth to say something comforting, but they were interrupted as Sierra burst into the study, followed by Bridgette and Flora, who'd evidently been trying to restrain her.

"Courtney! We forgot the guys!"


End file.
